NCISBrianna Pretta
by Rayanelle
Summary: When Ziva goes to Israel for an emergency see how the other teammates react to her replacement, Brianna Pretta


**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of the NCIS characters…**

**NCIS – Ms. Pretta**

**24 hours earlier…**

Ziva sat at her desk, waiting for her co-workers to arrive. It had been awful boring at NCIS headquarters lately as they didn't have any new cases for a whole week. For a week all she and her co-workers had been doing was mountains of paperwork and lots of filing. She let out a sigh of frustration, desperately wanting some excitement,. Suddenly her phone rang, and she answered in a split second with: "Ziva David".

"Hello Ziva" A mysterious, feminine voice replied. At first she did not recognize the voice, but then she remembered it was her father's secretary, Mrs. Saunders. Ziva's father was the head of the Mossad intelligence agency in Israel, and was very close to Ziva. He would call her a couple times a week, but never let his secretary call for him. The fact that Mrs. Saunders was calling instead of her father made her a little nervous.

"Mrs. Saunders, is something wrong?"

"Actually, yes. There was an incident last night – "

"What do you mean?" Ziva said cutting off Mrs. Saunders before she had a chance to finish her sentence.

"Well, last night some radical terrorists…shot your father."

"Is he alive?"

"At the moment he's in the hospital; the doctor's said his condition is critical."

There was an eerie silence between the two. Ziva loved her father very much and looked up to him as a role model – she could not believe that his life was in serious jeopardy.

"There's more…" Mrs. Saunders began. "You need to come to Israel immediately! If your father dies you will become head of the Mossad agency."

"What! I-I can't. I won't. I want to stay here –in America – this is my home. You can't expect me to just leave everything and take over the Mossad."

"You don't have to stay long; you just need to be here long enough to sort things out with your father, and – if necessary – find a new director."

"Alright, I'll talk to my boss and see when I can get there." Ziva hung up the phone, her thoughts racing inside her head. She had always dreamed of becoming head of the Mossad, but after working with NCIS, she didn't want to anymore. It was all very confusing to her.

"Ziva, are you feeling okay?" Ziva looked up to see her teammate Timothy McGee, standing over her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Is the director in yet?" She said ignoring his question.

Yeah, I think so…" He replied as she walked past him and headed up to the director's office.

"Director Sheppard?"

"Yes Ziva."

"I need to go to Israel…for awhile as soon as possible."

"How long is 'awhile'?"

"I don't know yet."

"Is something wrong Ziva?"

Yesterday…my father was shot at. He's in the hospital now, but I need to see him to sort some things out."

"I'm so sorry Ziva."

"There's more, if he dies I will become the new director of the Mossad. If that happens then I will be there for quite some time; long enough to find a worthy and loyal replacement."

"If you are going to be gone for so long, you may need a temporary assistant at NCIS. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Hmm…not really…oh wait, do you remember Brianna Pretta?"

"Brianna Pretta…oh yes I do!"

"I've kept in touch with her and she's…going through a really hard period. She's no longer a spy and is looking to find a job. Maybe she can be my temporary replacement."

"Well…"

"Don't you like her? She saved both of our lives remember."

"I just don't know her very well, couldn't agent Cassidy replace you?"

"With all due respect director, I don't trust Cassidy."

"Do you trust Brianna?"

"Yes. I trust her with my life, just as she would trust me with hers. I would feel much better with her rather than Cassidy."

The director thought this over for a minute then finally said "how soon can she get here?"

"I'll call her right away…maybe I should call Gibbs first…"

"Leave Jethro to me; call her and get her here by tomorrow."

**Present day…**

Ziva nervously tapped her pen on her desk waiting for Brianna to arrive. She would have just enough time to introduce her to everyone, before she had to go catch her flight to Israel.

"Are you okay Ziva?" Her other co-worker Tony DiNozzo asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Well, probie said you were acting strange yesterday, and today you seem nervous and tense."

"I'm fine Tony, really."

Right then the elevator dinged and a woman came out of it. She had brown curly hair pulled into a bun with elaborate chopsticks holding it in place, and wore a red and gold traditional Chinese robe. She had short black gloves, black high heels, and big bright blue eyes.

"ZIVA!" She exclaimed hurrying over. Tim, Tony and Ziva all turned to see the woman that was coming towards them. Tony, hypnotized by how beautiful she was walked up and introduced himself.

"Special agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS, can I help you?" He said in a proud tone.

"No." She said in a confident tone walking right passed him to Ziva. Tony stood there a minute wondering what he did wrong, while Tim wore a huge grin.

"How are you doing Ziva?" She said in a caring tone. The director and her were the only two who knew about her father and she wanted it to stay that way.

"Well…I'm a little anxious to leave." Ziva replied.

"Leave?" Tony said rejoining the others.

"Yes, Ziva's plane takes off in about an hour and a half." The woman replied.

"Wait, who are you?" Tony said.

"Brianna, Brianna Pretta. And you are Tony DiNozzo, and you" she said looking at McGee "are Timothy McGee. Ziva's told me a lot about both of you.

"What's going on?" Tony demanded still confused.

"Ziva is going to Israel for awhile, and I am her temporary replacement." Brianna proclaimed.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Boss is NOT going to like this…" McGee started not noticing that Gibbs was standing right behind him.

"Like what, McGee?" Gibbs said.

"Welll…umm…see…" Tim started.

"Spit it out already McGee!"

"I'll take it from here." said Director Jenny Sheppard.

"Gibbs, this is Brianna Pretta."

"Yeah, so."

"Do you remember our conversation yesterday?"

"Yes."

"And do you remember my order?"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that I have to like either one."

The director ignored Jethro and returned her attention to the others. "This is Brianna Pretta, former spy from the middle east. Her spy intelligence agency works hand-in-hand with the Mossad Agency. She will temporarily take Ziva's place on the team until she returns."

Suddenly Gibb's phone rang. He walked over and picked it up. After listening for a few seconds, he hung up the phone. "There's a dead sailor at a national park. McGee, Dinozzo grab your gear and take the stairs. Pretta do you have any weapons on you?"

"Two knives and a gun."

"Here's your government issued gun, however you do not receive a badge."

"Okay."

"Pretta." He said walking towards the elevator.

"if he gives you any trouble, tell me." The director said, before Brianna walked over to Gibbs.

He hit the elevator button and once the doors opened he waited for Brianna to enter before he did. After the doors closed and they started to move, he flipped the power switch and turned to face her.

"You will do this one investigation with us, and then I will decided whether you stay or not. You will do exactly as I say, and will not go off on your own under any circumstance. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Special Agent Gibbs." Luckily, she had received some tips from Ziva and knew to only call him special agent Gibbs, unless or until he told her to call him Gibbs, which would mean he kind of liked her.

He stared at her for a minute before turning the power back on. Once the elevator stopped and they got out and he said "I hope you brought your own car."

"Yes I did."

"Then I guess I'll see you at the crime scene then."

.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED TO SEE IF IT'S WORTH WRITING!**


End file.
